hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Beans
|kana = ビーンズ |rōmaji = Bīnzu |name = Beans |also known as = Maamen (1999) |manga debut = Chapter 5 |anime debut = Episode 10 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |japanese voice = Norihisa Mori (1999) Ichitarō Ai (2011) |english voice = Roger Rhodes (1999) |gender = Male |hair = Bald |eyes = Black |status = Alive |occupation = Secretary of the Hunter Association's Chairman |image gallery = yes}} Beans (ビーンズ, Bīnzu) is the Hunters Association Chairman's personal secretary and helps in organizing various things that the Hunters Association is involved. Appearance Beans has a bean-like appearance, and is nose-less. It is unknown whether he's a human or not. He has pink skin in the 1999 anime and green skin in the 2011 anime, and is short in stature. He is always seen wearing a black tuxedo. Plot Hunter Exam arc Beans first appears giving Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio their number badges prior to the 287th Hunter Examination.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 Later during the 2nd phase of the Hunter Exam, he calls Menchi to ask her to reconsider her decision that no one will pass the second round of the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 However she stubbornly refuses and hangs up on him. Beans then consults the situation with Chairman Netero whom decides to go down to the exam site and have Menchi reconsider her decision. After the situation was sorted out with Menchi during the 2nd phase of the hunter exam, Beans explains to the examinees that they'll arrive at the 3rd phase site the next day at around 8:00 a.m. and that they're all free to do what they so desire in the mean time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 At the site of the 3rd phase of the Hunter Exam, Beans explains the rules how to pass the 3rd phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 14 After the 4th phase was over he enjoys a meal with the all of the Hunter Exam Examiners and the Chairman Netero. After Netero excitedly how lucky a year this is to have 9 potential hunters to pass the Hunter Exam and that it's only been the 4th time something like this has ever happened to him as his time as Chairman, Menchi asks Beans how old is Netero, to which Beans replies that it's been almost 20 years he's been told he's about 100. When Menchi and Buhara inquire what Netero will do for the final phase of the hunter exam he replies, he'll first interview each and everyone of them, making Menchi as Beans what he means that, which not even Beans knows what Netero is planning.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32 Later Beans makes an announcement to all of the remaining examinees, and says that a interview process will be held for each of the remaining examinees starting with Hisoka. After Netero interviewed all of the examinees Beans along with the examiners look at the chart made by Netero and Buhara asks him if he's serious about this to which Netero replies that he's dead serious, making very nervous by his response even commenting on how his eyes don't seem to be lying. Soon after Beans makes another announcement, thanking the candidates for their patience and that they'll be arriving at the final Hunter Exam site in a while. Beans is shown briefly attending the beginning of the final phase of the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 Beans appears again during the debate with the examinees and examiners about the case of whether Killua was some how being manipulated, by Illumi. After the debate was settled Beans gives a presentation on the uses of the Hunter License to the successful examinees of the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 Chimera Ant arc Beans shows up again briefly near the end of the Chimera Ant arc talking with Morel Mackernasey on the phone about the Chimera Ant Extermination mission. He asks if Morel is alright and if the Chairman carried out his mission. Morel tells Beans he's fine and that the Chairman indeed carry out his duties to the end and that Palm is currently waiting for the Chimera Ant King to finally die. Beans skeptical in trusting Palm with the task of having her confirm the death of the King, because of the face she's now a Chimera Ant herself. Morel refutes what Beans said, and argues how professionalism between those who work inside the Hunters Association and those who work out in the field are different and that Palm can be trusted to do her job.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 Beans then argues back saying that kind of logic won't work with the Vice Chairman's associates, and that if they hear about what Morel just told him, to be ready to be questioned about it. Beans then hangs up on Morel and proceeds to open up a wall safe with a CD inside and watches it and then uploads it to the internet, and with a tear in his eye thanks the chairman for all of his hard work. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Following Netero's death, Beans is called by the Zodiacs to participate in a lottery by picking one of the twelve papers from the waste bucket; each of the papers containing the separate names and set of rules, by each individual Zodiac. Beans surprised they've chosen him, looks at Ging the Boar of the Zodiacs, whom looks back at him and so he pulls out a name from the waste bucket and it's Ging's.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 Beans then goes on to read the rules set by Ging: # All Hunters are Candidates and Voters # If the Candidate with the most votes hasn't achieved the majority of votes in the first election, repeat the election with the top 16 candidates. If that doesn't work, keep halving the number of candidates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 # If the voting rate is less than 95%, then a re-election must be held. # All voters must write their name on the voting ballot, or else the vote will be considered null and void. # The Chairman of the Election Committee is Ging Freecss. After Pariston the Rat Zodiac will concede to rules #1-4, but believes that a Chairman of the Election Committee should be decided at a later time, to which Ging instantly accepts, enraging the other Zodiacs. As Beans watches this all, he comments on how scary a man Ging is. Two days before the Zodiacs arrival at the Hunters Association, Beans is surprised by Ging's early arrival or rather he came at all, which Ging claims he was in the neighborhood and saw the video. Beans however knows he wasn't at all in the area, but thanks him anyway. After Ging requests that a pen and notepad be left by the phone in the meeting room where the Zodiacs will meet, but Beans assures Ging that they're standard items and that the same items should be their already, the same with the dust bin Ging also asked about. After Ging sits down at the desk in the room and write something down on a piece of paper he hands it to Beans and asks him to read it over for him. After Beans looks it over he asks Ging if these are rules for an election, to which Ging replies that when the Zodiacs come in a few days they'll most likely decide on a lottery. Intrigued and a bit nervous, by Ging's prediction Beans asks what's his basis for all of this. Ging then says knowing Pariston if it's a discussion or vote, it'll take forever and from Pariston's point of view even if it's a 1/12 chance that he can gain an advantage with, he'll be ok with it, because he has a decisive advantage already. While the other Zodiacs can increase their own chances to 5/6 making it a draw. Ging then predicts whom brings up the choice for the lottery would be either Cheadle the Dog Zodiac, Saccho the Horse Zodiac, Piyon the Rabbit Zodiac as a wildcard, or Kanzai the Tiger Zodiac as an even bigger wildcard. Beans then asks why they would pick him of all people to come and decide who the lottery; Ging replies with, 'There's nobody else.' Seeing is how that everyone else in the building is either on Pariston's side or is just a part-time worker. Ging then goes onto say that if Beans excepts the rules given to him, then fold it into three and keep it until the day of the lottery, and that if Beans isn't called on the day of the lottery or they fold the paper in a different fashion, he'll signal Beans by looking down and afterwords simply burn the paper. Beans nervous by what Ging has told him thus far, says that if Ging were to succeed as chairman he'd, but before he could finish Ging cuts him off, saying he has no interest in becoming chairman seeing it as a tiresome job and that he's merely succeeding the Chairman's Legacy is all. Beans then asks Ging about Rule #5, which Ging replies with that's a bluff that confuses Beans. Ging explains that if he sticks that at the end they'll be all over themselves to try and stop him, but if he chooses to withdraw that rule they'll most likely concede to rules #1-4. Ging further explains that Con Artists and Thugs use the same trick as well, and that the trick doesn't mean anything if they let rule 5 pass he'll step down. Beans then nervously asks Ging why would he do all of this when the outcome doesn't matter to him. Ging then looks at Beans making him nervous and Ging comments on how he's asking something awfully strange, but answers with, 'If his target moves just the way he wants them, then that's a real hunt.' And with those words Ging leaves Beans. After the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman was held Ging yells at Beans for not letting him see whom voted for whom. Beans taking his job seriously as he was chosen to be the head of the Chairman of the Election Committee to count each and every vote by himself and won't reveal the voting forms to anyone. Ging furious by Beans response calls him a cheapskate baldy. Sometime after the Second Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman Beans remembers something the previous Chairman told him, how he thought it'd be boring if he had someone who's a yes man by his side and wanted someone he couldn't stand to work with is the kind of person he'd want by his side. Beans reflecting on what the Chairman once said to him, thinks that his choice for a Vice-Chairman was a mistake.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 After the Third Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman results came in Pariston comments on there's an increased number of absentees voters in this election, possibly because they had invalid votes to which those whom failed to vote for a 2nd time will have their licenses revoked. Beans agrees with Pariston, since they have no choice in the matter. So Beans gives Cluck the Chicken Zodiac, a list of names of people who need to have their licenses revoked and have two letters sent to each of them. The first letter asking them to turn in there licenses to the Hunters Association while the other is to have them detail the reason of their absence of voting.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 Beans appears again announcing that the Fourth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman has met the 95%+ requirements and thus starting at the Fifth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman with the top 16 candidates. Beans introduces the 16 candidates in the race in order of how many votes they've gotten and also tells the Hunters to carefully consider whom they decide to vote for.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 The Hunters Association Candidates # Pariston Hill (Triple Star Hunter) Current Hunter Association Vice Chairman with motto of, "A Kind Hunter Association." # Cheadle Yorkshire (Triple Star Hunter) The Brains of the Zodiacs Stamping out seeds of trouble everywhere. # Leorio Paradinight (Rookie) A new superstar that send Ging flying and is in the midst of studying to become a doctor. # Botobai Gigante (Triple Star Hunter) The oldest and the Dragon of the Zodiacs and is in name and ability the one closest to becoming Chairman. # Mizaistom Nana (Double Star Crime Hunter) The conscience and the Ox of the Zodiacs and is a man with common sense, even acknowledging those that wish to having a Chairman. # Ickshonpe Katocha (Single Star Hacker Hunter) Resident of the Digital world, still personally abstaining from voting in the elections. # Teradein Neutral (Double Star Head Hunter) A specialist in discovering and cultivating new talent, also he desires to drastically overhaul the Hunter Exam. # Morel Mackernasey (Single Star Hunter) Has become a triple star hunter in a single leap after the Chimera Ant extermination. And expounds on the importance of non-native species. # Saccho Kobayakawa (Double Star Trouble Hunter) The counselor of the Zodiacs and reforming the Hunter Association from behind the scenes. # Biscuit Krueger (Double Star Treasure Hunter) A Old... Young lady of the Hunters Association, with a growing number of people that want to piss her off. # Linne Hors-d'oeuvre (Double Star Gourmet Hunter) The oldest Hunter in the Hunters Association. It's been 5 years since her voice was heard. # Sanbica Norton (Single Star Virus Hunter) A female doctor in the Hunters Association, who's quite bewildered by those who voted for her and doesn't want anyone else to vote for her. # Bushidora Ambitious (Single Star Blacklist Hunter) The Hunters Association disciplinary committee member and an advocate for revising the 10 Hunter Commandments. # Lupe Highland (Lost Hunter) Seeking those from whom lost contact and is now engaged in finding the lost Hunters that have mysteriously disappeared. # Cutie Beauty (Single Star Beauty and Youth Hunter) Recognized as the Captain of the Vice-Chairman's Bodyguards and is aiming for a young and beautiful Hunters Association. # Ging Freecss (Double Star Archaeological Hunter) The vagabond of the Zodiacs and is considered to still be in the race because of pity votes. Beans shows up again much later after the Chairman election was over, to tell Gon that his Dad had left already for the World Tree and that he tried to stop him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 337 Dark Continent Expedition arc Beans interrupts the Zodiacs meeting with an important announcement to tell them all, but only to be stopped by them to say that Cheadle has her own announcement to make of her own. Cheadle on the other hand lets Beans tell his announcement and then he shows the Zodiacs a video Kakin's King Nasubi Hui Guo Rou making a controversial and ambitious declaration for a large scale expedition to the Dark Continent, that will be lead by the late Chairman's Son Isaac Netero, Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 When the video finished playing, Beans notices everyone shaking from the tension given off from the video. Beans then admits that the Chairman actually left 2 CDs for the Zodiacs to watch, and goes onto quote him, 'If someone ever claiming to be my Son ever comes out.' 'Watch this with all of the Zodiacs.' After the Zodiacs watch the video left by the late Chairman, Mizaistom questions Beans if there are any other requests made by the chairman to which he replies he doesn't know of any. The Zodiacs then discuss about the dangers and possibilities that could be achieved if they all go to the Dark Continent and as they do the phone rings and Beans receives it, much to his surprise to find out who's on the other line, but none other than Beyond Netero himself.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 341 In an undisclosed area Beyond greets the Zodiacs and tells Beans that it's been a long time since he last saw him. Beyond then requests Beans that he contact the V5 and tell them, Beyond Netero has been captured, and goes on saying about some give and take. Trivia *Since no name had been given to Beans at the time, the 1999 anime series called him "Maamen", which could be a pun based on "mame", the Japanese word for "bean". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Nen users